


谈情不说案

by RiverFragrance



Series: 细水成川（中短篇集） [2]
Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverFragrance/pseuds/RiverFragrance
Summary: 汤薰再一次，内海不想让汤川插手案子。
Relationships: Utsumi Kaoru/Yukawa Manabu
Series: 细水成川（中短篇集） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847011
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

联合搜查本部成立的第二天，草薙召集组员在分局会议室进行案件初步情况汇总。

“现在我们来归总一下手头上现有的资料，受害人中居美奈，于本月十七日下午被发现伏尸在板桥区寓所内，现场没有明显的搏斗痕迹。法医鉴定为窒息致死，颈部有被绳状物勒过的痕迹，遇害时间估计为十六日晚上六点到十点之间。案发现场套取到两组指纹，属于受害人及其男友。”

“发现尸体的是受害人的男友三井英和，据三井交代，十七日下午六点，他按照计划到受害人家中接她出门约会，但敲了好久的门都没有人应，手机也没人接。三井打电话到受害人打工的地方，意外得知她当天旷工，随即决定撬门进屋，进屋后发现受害人倒卧在内，于是报警。”

“据调查，受害人中居美奈生前在超市打工，三年前从老家来东京之后便租住在上述地址至今，受害人的邻居表示，除了男友三井之外，她的公寓平时极少有访客，而在十六日晚上七点四十五分左右，有邻居留意到楼栋外面曾经停泊过一台陌生的银色SUV，但目前未知是否跟本案有关。”

“受害人的男友三井自称十六日下午七点至八点半这段时间在横滨，他原本计划参加某漫画家的签售，但中途改变主意离开现场，期间与另一名相熟的漫画俱乐部会员打过照面。之后三井在附近闲逛了一阵，九点左右回到家中后当天再没有出门，这点从他的家人和邻居口中得到佐证。”

“但昨天他的同事佐藤致电警署，表示在案发当天晚上七点半和另一名同事在板桥商业街附近目睹三井曾经与一名陌生女子出入酒店，那里离案发公寓不远，这与三井此前的供述相矛盾。”

“难不成这三井能分身不成……”不知谁嘀咕了一句。

“现阶段不要放过任何一个可能，也不要草率地作任何的假设，”调查组长草薙发声，“接下来平野和分局的同僚深入调查一下受害人的社交情况；三井因为目睹女友遇害的场面大受刺激病倒在家，我们稍后再跟进；内海联系一下漫画俱乐部，看能不能找到那个会员的联系方式，另外再到三井的公司一趟跟那两名同事核实下证词。本次会议先到这里，内海你留下，其他人散会。”

内海薰慢慢地收拾好桌上的杂物，在座位上等其他的同事离开会议室后才走到草薙身边。

“你抽个时间去找一下汤川，问问他的意见。”

“组长您也觉得三井能分身？”

“以汤川的观察力和逻辑分析，说不定可以给我们一个新的思路。”草薙笑说。

“可是听说汤川老师团队的科研项目最近正在攻关阶段，而且系里还有考核。我们还是等他忙完这一段再去拜访吧……”内海显得有点迟疑。

“好吧，那你先跟进漫画迷和三井同事这条线，确认三井的不在场证明。这个案件关系到你是否可以正式调回搜查一课，我相信你也是知道轻重的。”草薙本想八卦为什么内海会知道汤川近况，但眼下还是以工作为重，他双手轻轻地拍了拍桌面，表示话题终结。

根据漫画俱乐部提供的信息，内海找到了那名会员的家庭住址，没想到在那里见到了一个意料之外的人。

“呀！”

“内海？你怎么会来我家找我？”栗林宏美对内海的拜访也是相当吃惊。

“栗林先生，这……我是来找栗林广志，因为一件案子的缘故想跟他聊聊。”

栗林略略打量了内海几秒，“那进来再说吧。”

栗林家看起来颇有些年头，家具摆设有些过时，玄关除了鞋柜外还堆放着一些书籍杂物。客厅有点狭小，一张长沙发占据了大部分空间，沙发上坐着一个少年，闻声正忙不迭地起立。

“您好，我就是栗林广志。”少年显得有些紧张。

“你好，我是警视厅的内海薰。”内海按照规定出示证件。“我这次来是想求证一位案件关系人的不在场证明。”

“都坐下聊吧。不好意思，我家没有咖啡，请用茶。”栗林从厨房端来茶水招呼内海。

内海谢过栗林，双手接过茶杯坐到沙发的另一端，继续向栗林广志发问。“广志，请问本月十六日晚上你在哪里？”

“我……我……”广志偷偷瞄了父亲一眼，欲言又止。“我去了横滨。”

“横滨？你去横滨干什么？”栗林宏美惊讶地睁大眼睛。

“我去横滨参加漫画签售……”吞了吞口水，广志低头回答。

“你那天不是应该要去补习班的吗？你怎么可以……”

“不好意思，栗林先生，”内海打断栗林的责备，拿出三井的照片，“请问你在签售现场有没有看到过这个人？”

“三井先生？我排队的时候有看到他排在我后面，但后来我再回头就不见他了。”

“那你记不记得你见到他的时候大概是几点？”

广志掏出手机看了一下，“应该是七点二十分左右，因为我记得当时正在和朋友通过Line聊天，聊天记录有显示时间。”

“你确认是你看到的人是三井？”

“应该是他，我们在之前的活动见过几次，我认得他。”

记录下广志的口供，内海陷入了沉思。

送内海出门，栗林悄声问，“广志的口供有问题吗？”

内海笑了笑，谨慎地回答。“没事，只是疑团尚待解开。对了，栗林先生，请不要跟汤川老师提起这件事，我不想影响他最近的工作。”


	2. Chapter 2

走访过栗林广志，内海继续手头上的工作，拜访三井的同事以确定其供词。

三井在一所大型的贸易企业任职IT工程师，这次目睹他的同事分别是来自同部门的渡边和采购部的佐藤。据他们表示，他们在案发当天七点半正好相约在附近联谊。结果在车站去酒馆的路上见到三井搂住一名女性进入旅店。

“能否跟我形容一下该女性的长相？”

“我没有看到她的长相。”佐藤说道，“我只看到她的背影，事实上我一开始都没有留意到三井，是渡边先发现的。”

“哦，是的。”见佐藤提到自己，渡边有点紧张，“我也是只看到那名女性的背影，但应该不是三井的女朋友，他女朋友要比那个女的高得多。我当时看到三井搂着她走进旅店的时候，还特地指给佐藤看。”

“你肯定看到的三井？”

“嗯……是的。”渡边顿了一下，肯定地说到。

“他当时穿着蓝白格子衣服和鸭舌帽，这是三井一贯的着装风格。”佐藤补充。

“你们当时没叫他？”

“警察小姐，那种情况下，我们怎么好意思去……打扰他啊。”渡边和佐藤窃笑。

……

“以上就是那两位同事的供词，另外我也问过其他同事。三井在工作上没有太多的朋友，但是人缘不算差，业务能力也不错。他和渡边现在正在为同一晋升机会竞争，但两人表面上相处得还行。至于佐藤跟三井不太熟，跟渡边也仅仅是泛泛之交，只是同为单身所以会一起参加社里的联谊活动。”内海向草薙报告今天下来的走访结果。

“两方证人都言之凿凿，但证词却互相矛盾，不好办啊。”草薙摇摇头，定神盯着内海，“这次为什么不想找汤川帮忙？”

“我觉得现阶段警方还能应付的了。”

“你们最近见过面？吵架啦？”虽然是工作时间，但草薙终究是压抑不住好奇心。

“没有，只是不想打扰他。”看着窗外的夕阳，内海淡淡说到。

叮。此时内海手机传来短信提示音。

“明天有时间的话请到研究室来，有事商谈。”

内海薰走进久违的物理学科第十三研究室，眼前一片热火朝天的景象：助教和研究生们忙碌地记录和整理实验报告和数据，而她要找的人正在实验台前主持着不知道已经是第几次的实验。内海倚在门边，远远地看着一切。十年人事几番新，眼前人从当年帝都大学最年轻的副教授变成如今如日中天的海归教授，纵使深得岁月厚待，他的眼角眉梢仍隐隐可见沧桑的细纹。世事多变迁，可他沉迷实验的样子跟当年他与她初次合作时一模一样——专注，耀眼，如入无人之境。过了好一阵子，汤川学终于停下手上的工作，长吁一口气。抬头看了眼内海，汤川跟研究生们低声交待几句，随手脱下身上的实验服挂到衣架上，示意内海跟他一同走出研究室。

汤川的新办公室在研究室隔壁，宽敞的空间分成会客和办公两个区域。办公区域摆满了书籍和文件，与井井有条的会客区形成强烈的反差。汤川让内海坐到会客沙发上，自己走到洗涤池前，从旁边的橱柜里拿出两个马克杯，娴熟地冲泡着咖啡。

趁此机会，内海打量着四周。“我还没来过老师的个人办公室呢，果然当上了教授就是不一样。”

“你就会打趣我。现在小组人员增加了，研究室空间有限，而且身为教授还得负责对外洽谈，总不能每次都让客人挤在一堆实验仪器当中谈事吧？”汤川坐到内海身旁，把其中一杯咖啡递给她。

内海接过咖啡，指了指橱柜里的骨瓷茶具，“老师小气，明明有骨瓷杯子，却给我用马克杯。”

“那是给外人用的。”汤川说罢呷了一口咖啡，“听说，你被借调回草薙的搜查小组？”

“嗯，只是临时性的。现在组里人手不足，组长向上头申请把我暂时调回去支援。”想到汤川居然要从旁人口中得知这一消息，内海忽然感觉有点心虚。

“有机会可以正式调回去吗？”物理学家关切的眼神里透出一丝温度。

“可能性是有，但是比较低。”内海喝了一口咖啡。

“你现在手头上的案子，在一定程度上可以影响你是否可以重回搜查一课。”汤川慢慢坐直身子，“草薙提议过你来找我，但你拒绝了，你还让栗林不要告诉我。”他的语气温和，却有着不容忽视的严肃。

“我不想打扰老师，老师也说过最近很忙不是吗？”

汤川摇摇头。“我是说过最近比较忙，但我也说过欢迎你有时间来过来找我。你是我女朋友，栗林是我的同事，这件案子既关系到你的前途又涉及栗林的家人，你觉得我会袖手旁观吗？”

“对不起，我给老师添麻烦了。”

“没有的事情。”汤川拍了拍内海的手背。

“我可以解决的。毕竟，这是身为警察的工作不是吗？”内海试着以轻快的语气回应。

“为什么不找我？”汤川平静地发问。

“我刚说了，我不想打扰您。”

“怎么过了那么多年才突然开窍呢？”见内海不停地绕圈子，汤川心里愈发郁闷。“你以前不都是直接闯到我实验室里面，不管我多忙先把案情抛出来，勾起我兴趣之后再求我帮忙的吗？现在你成了我女朋友，倒知道客气了。”

“只是觉得查案破案是警察的本职工作，总不能老是麻烦普通民众。” 内海把脸埋到咖啡杯后面。

“普通民众？那你以后不要再找我协助调查。”看着内海一直顾左右而言他，汤川无名火起。

“好，我以后会自己完成案件调查，不会再在跟您提及警察的工作。”认真地看着汤川学的眼睛，内海薰一字一句地说道。


	3. Chapter 3

汤川教授非常，非常，非常不高兴。

依旧是那副万年不变的冰山面孔，依旧是同样专注地工作态度，依旧是不苟言笑的行事方式。但第十三研究室的人都察觉得出，汤川教授心情非常不好。虽然大家都努力在精力放在工作上，但教授低落的情绪就像磁铁莫名闯进闭合螺线管一样，产生的电流虽然看不见摸不着但确确实实地影响着整个研究室的磁场，直接导致这天的实验进展异常缓慢。

午休时间，研究生们在食堂内一边聚餐，一边闲聊。

“我觉得教授今天的低气压应该是跟那位访客小姐有关。”

“自信点，把‘我觉得’三个字去掉。你知道那天那位小姐是谁吗？就是之前谷口老师提起过的内海刑警。”

“哇，原来那就是传说中的内海刑警。听谷口老师说，以前她还是研究生的时候，就经常见到内海刑警过来请教授协助办案，当时整个学院上下都以为他们俩是一对，后来内海刑警去了美国，传闻才一度平息。没想到教授回国后，这段八卦会死灰复燃。”

“内海刑警昨天一定跟教授吵架了，所以汤川教授今天才那么反常。”

“你们居然在食堂公然讲老师八卦，难道你们不知道汤川教授也会在食堂用餐的吗？”栗林忽然从研究生的背后冒出。

“啊！”研究生们连忙察看四周，直到确认汤川教授不在视线范围，才相继大松一口气。

看着研究们大惊失色的样子，栗林有种苦中作乐的恶作剧快感。“你们，不，我们，好自为之吧。”

趁着午休，汤川一个人在办公室整理考核报告，同时也利用这份难得的宁静沉淀自己的思绪。

她变了。当然，这世上本来就不存在绝对静止的事物，但眼看以前追在自己身后喊“老师，帮帮我吧”的小女警变成现在有礼有节“不想麻烦普通民众”的巡查部长，汤川还是有点不习惯。果然年纪大了，自己的心态也变得有点欧吉桑，汤川自嘲地想着。

此前他协助草薙查菊野的案子时，曾跟薰开玩笑说怀念年轻貌美的女警在他面前苦思冥想的样子，这不假，但他更怀念以前和她唇枪舌剑地讨论案情，而不是现在他主动请缨但她将他拒之门外。汤川不明白，明明现在彼此关系更加密切，却在举止上变得越发生疏。是因为最近这段时间他太过忙碌疏忽她？还是她对这段关系有所不满？

“咚咚。”敲门声响起，打断汤川的沉思。“请进。”

“请问是汤川学教授吗？您好，您有一份快递。”

看清寄件人之后，汤川带着疑惑的心情签收了包裹。打开包装，一个精美的和果子礼盒呈现眼前。就在此时，手机传来熟悉的短信铃声:

)￣︿￣( @@@@@@ ￣_￣

“真是不合逻辑又记仇。”汤川学笑着从礼盒里拿出一个和果子，就着咖啡吃起来。


	4. Chapter 4

虽然在汤川学面前信誓旦旦地说她可以解决，事实上，内海对案件仍旧是一筹莫展。

一个人怎么会同时出现在两个地方，又同时被两组人目击到？如果在板桥的是他，那和他一起的女性是谁？如果在横滨的是他，为什么他要中途离场？内海用笔尖点着笔记本上的证词思索着。这其中肯定有东西我们没注意到。万事皆有因……想起这句话的“原作者”，内海薰感觉自身乌黑的情绪更重了。

不知道老师消气了没？初衷是为了他着想，最后反倒惹他生气，是应该道歉的。其实自己何尝不知道有他助力事情会事半功倍，但这样对他来说真的好吗？

“还是毫无头绪？”草薙出现在卡座的另一边。今天草薙回总厅处理事务而内海则继续驻守管区分局搜查本部，两人约好晚餐时间找个中间点一边用餐一边讨论案情。

“我今天已经申请调取横滨和板桥两地的摄像头资料印证不在场证据，但估计需要长一点的时间才能完成，另外三井同事提到的那家旅店没有摄像头，入住纪录里面也没有三井的名字，但不排除是用假名或者女方姓名登记。我总觉得我们有可能忽略了某些细节，又或者我们过于注重了某些细节。”内海合上笔记本。“我按照您的吩咐帮您点了套餐A，受害人的社交情况那边调查得怎么样？”

草薙喝着服务员端来的冰水，翻看另一名下属平野交来的资料。“受害人中居美奈原籍熊本，三年前与时任男友铃木昌也来到东京合租在案发公寓，两年前两人和平分手后铃木搬走，受害人独居至今。今天平野跟铃木通过电话，他表示已经有数月时间没有见过受害人，而且案发前两天铃木驾车到公司位于中部山区的分部出差，一直到今天晚上才回东京。受害人平时在超市打工，偶尔兼职模特工作，现实当中朋友不多，但是在网络上比较活跃，喜欢发一些摄影、旅游和生活随笔之类的东西，大小也算是个网红。”

“那我上网查下她发布的内容，看看有没有更多的线索。”内海在笔记本上记录下这一讯息。

“好，还有既然受害人的前男友回东京了，你明天下午跟我一起去拜访他。”

“是。”

正好案情讨论完毕，服务员端来两人的晚餐。草薙的套餐A是肉酱意大利面配凯撒沙拉，内海的套餐B是咖喱炸猪排饭配味噌汤，一时间，两人都不再说话，专心解决面前的大餐。

饭后，草薙把套餐赠送的香草冰淇淋推给内海，自己则点了一大杯冰啤酒。

“我还以为您待会儿还要回厅里。”谢过草薙，内海把餐后的浓缩咖啡倒在香草冰淇淋上，拿起勺子品尝起来。

“一杯啤酒不误事的。”看着咕噜咕噜冒着小气泡的冰啤酒，草薙似是随意地说，“昨天汤川找我，问起这件案件，好像是栗林的家人也身涉其中。”

“在横滨目睹三井的人是栗林的儿子。”

“这不正好让神探伽利略帮我们分析一下案情。”

“草薙组长，”内海放下勺子，神情凝重地看着草薙。“我们这样利用汤川老师去破案，真的好吗？”

“利用？”草薙眯了眯眼。

感知到前辈的不满，内海低下头停顿数秒，遂又抬起头迎上草薙的目光。

“前辈……”弃用“组长”这个公事公办的称呼，内海一字一句地斟酌着，“前辈从警那么多年，有没有遇到过难以面对真相甚至对信念产生动摇的时候？”

草薙放下手中的啤酒杯。“警察也是有血有肉的人，情绪也会被案件所影响，这也是我们工作无可避免的一部分。我们不是上帝，我们可以做的就只有尽好自己的本分，做好自己的工作，我们不能控制结局，只能管理好自己的私人情绪。”

“我明白。”内海无意识地搅拌着快融化的雪糕，眼神放空。“我知道自己只是一个小小的齿轮，我必须要遵守游戏规则，尽量不要投放过多的私人感情在案件当中。我选择这个职业，就是选择去面对罪恶，对此我从不后悔。但是汤川老师不需承受这些，他本就不想当神探伽利略，他原该在他的物理世界里单纯地享受思考带来的乐趣。但是因为协助我们破案，他要去面对人性的黑暗面，要和自己的朋友、知己、恩师、高徒对决。我是个警察，破案是我的职责，但我不想因为我的工作去一再破坏他安逸的人生。特别是这起案件再度涉及他身边的人，我真的不想他再牵涉进去了。”

“你在意他。”

“除了在意，还有内疚，我一直觉得自己要为他远走美国负上部分责任。”

“你不是说你不会投放过多的私人感情在案件当中的吗？”

“他不仅仅是查案顾问，他更是你我的朋友呀。”

“朋友呀……”草薙意味深长地笑了。“好了，你先回去吧，我再坐一会儿也要回局里了，这顿饭我请。”

“谢啦，前辈。”内海收拾好笔记本和背包。“那我回去上网浏览受害人的网志，了解她的网上交友状况。”

草薙跟内海挥手道别后，继续在卡座里喝着啤酒。良久，他叹了一口气，似是喃喃自语又似是与空气对话，“抱歉。”

卡座后面传来指尖弹动酒杯冰块的声音，仿佛是对他的回应。

内海一边浏览着受害人个人主页上发布的内容，一边认真地记着笔记。

手机电话声响起。

“回家啦？”电话那头传来熟悉的嗓音。

“嗯，你还在研究室？快递收到了吗？”内海心里升起一丝不安和小期待。

“我在家。快递今天送到了，短信也收到了，我可以理解你在求和吗？”

“老师爱怎么理解就怎么理解。”汤川的语气让内海松了口气，话语中也带上点娇嗔意味。

“内海……”

“嗯？”

“没事，见面再说。别工作得太晚，早点休息。”

“你也是，晚安。”结束通话后，内海才发现有点不对劲。见面再说？但刚刚好像没有约时间出来？不合逻辑。

轻轻笑了笑，内海继续投入到工作当中。


	5. Chapter 5

远远看见两位姗姗来迟的男士，内海薰才知道为什么汤川昨晚会说“见面再说”。

“我上午回厅里一趟，中午顺路约了汤川吃饭，吃完本应载他回学校，但中途下大雨塞车，我怕误了这边所以就直接带了他过来，横竖他下午也没啥事。”草薙找了个蹩脚的理由，反正大家都心知肚明这只是个借口。

“我保证不干扰两位警官的调查工作。”汤川扯出一抹假笑。

内海想说点什么，但到底还是咽了下去。“我们走吧，跟铃木先生约定的时间已经到了。”

铃木昌也年约三十左右，在一家有机食品公司担任部长一职，身材高大的他拥有一身小麦色的肌肤，想来应该是长时间在户外跑业务的缘故。刚回东京的他在自家寓所内接待到访的三人，铃木对汤川作为物理学家和警方一起前来有点好奇，但草薙随口敷衍了过去。

“前几天接到警方的电话知道美奈出事了，我真的很意外。”铃木叹了一口气。

“您还记得最后一次见到受害人是什么时候？”草薙发问。

铃木想了想，“大概是两三个月前吧，我有些信件寄到旧地址，她让我过去拿。当时她看起来一切正常，没什么不妥。”

“能描述一下你跟受害人的关系吗？”

铃木扯了扯嘴角，“很多人都觉得我们之前是恋人关系，分手后一定会反目成仇。实际上，我们一直都还是朋友。”

草薙点点头表示理解，“介意说一下你们当初分手的原因吗？”

铃木叹了口气，双手交叉放在胸前，“没有什么特别的原因，我们当初一起从熊本北上东京打拼，美奈她想当一个模特儿，可运气一直不太好。刚开始我俩一起住在板桥的公寓里，但日子长了发现大家性格不合，所以双方决定和平分手，我搬出公寓，就这样。”

“那据你所知，受害人有没有其他要好的朋友或者与人结怨呢？”草薙追问。

“这个我不太清楚，毕竟我们好久没有联系了，你还是问她男友比较合适。”

“稍微打扰一下。”坐在一旁的内海向草薙递了个眼神，“请问您对她男朋友也就是三井英和的印象如何？”

“三井啊，我跟他只是见过一两次面，印象不是特别深，看起来他还算是比较踏实的人。”

“那请问受害人对您女友的印象如何？”

铃木睁大眼睛，似乎没有想到内海会有此一问。“她们素不相识，也没有见过面，我和美奈分手好长一段时间之后才开始现在这段恋情的。”

内海安抚性地点了点头，“这个我不怀疑。”

铃木站起身，从裤兜里掏出一条车钥匙。“我之前在电话里跟警官说过，案发前两天我按照事先制定好的工作计划离开东京，到山区分部出差。因为我这次去是拜访偏僻山区的农户，当地公共交通资源匮乏，所以我是自驾前往。我的车里安装有GPS行车记录仪，就是停在楼下的那辆黑色轿车，我带你们去查证一下。”

“提取到的行车记录仪资料，我回厅里之后会交给技术部门，同时我会申请调取道路交通系统的记录，确定铃木车子的行车轨迹。我说内海，你是怎么知道铃木女朋友的事情？” 见完铃木，草薙带着两人在马路斜对面找了家咖啡店坐下，此刻的他正在咖啡桌前整理着手上的材料。

放下手中的冰咖啡，内海打开随身携带的平板电脑。“这是受害人的社交账号，这里显示她和铃木的账号互相关注，最近她还关注了铃木现任女友山田由加莉的账号，不过对方没有关注她。山田和铃木的账号大概一年前开始出现交集，另外受害人两年前的网志写着‘和平分手，重新出发’，侧面印证了铃木的说法。”

“真有你的，两年前的网志都找了出来。昨天晚上肯定又熬夜了吧？”汤川挑了挑眉。内海瞪了汤川一眼，汤川右手在唇边一扫作拉链状，笑而不语。

“顺道一提，根据他们的网页资料显示，山田的父亲貌似是铃木所在公司的社长。铃木来东京之初从事派遣类工作，两年半前正式入职现在这家公司，从销售员做起，短短两年内晋升成为部长，可算是少年得志。哦，对了，山田上个月开始参加为期三个月的海外进修夏令营，所以现在不在国内。” 内海在平板电脑上展示着各种资料。

“这些都是从他们的社交网站上获取的？”见内海点点头，草薙有点惊讶。“现在的后生怎么那么喜欢在网上公布自己的个人信息啊！”

“自媒体的时代嘛，人人都是公众人物，有时还能借此赚点小钱。”内海点出中居美奈的社交网页。“就好像受害人中居美奈，她时不时会在自己的个人网页上发布各种小商品的试用感想，如果有人对该商品感兴趣就可以通过她发布的链接进行购买，这样她就能获得一部分的提成。不过这都是小打小闹，她粉丝人数不多，而且也没有接什么推广，所以还算不上你说的‘网红’。”

“你还真是涉猎甚广，年轻人跟我们这些老头子就是不一样。汤川你说是不是？”草薙开玩笑地望向汤川，后者没有说话，只是默默地翻了个白眼，继续喝着精选咖啡。

“我可算不上年轻人，而且我也没有公开自己私生活的兴趣。只是每天下班回到家除了上网东看西看之外，也没有其他什么可消遣的。”内海耸耸肩，把平板电脑放回袋子里。

草薙看了一下手表，“那敢情好，现在已经快到下班时间，你不用回局里了，我回去提交行车记录仪和其他资料就行。你帮我送一下汤川，之后你就可以回家消遣上网，工作上的事情明天上班再做吧。”

此时在一旁全程扮演雕像的汤川扬扬手，“去吧去吧，今天的午饭是你请的客，这次账单我来结就行。”

内海目送草薙远去，侧身转向身旁的物理学家。“今天到底是怎么一回事？怎么会突然和草薙前辈一起出现？是真的巧合还是早有预谋？”

汤川莞尔一笑，抓起小票往收银台走去。“你爱怎么理解就怎么理解。”


	6. Chapter 6

内海瞄了一眼在副驾驶座上闭目养神的汤川，“你是要回家还是回帝都？”

汤川睁开眼睛，“你真的打算把我丢下就自己回家上网啊？”

“那汤川教授有什么建议？”

“汤川教授现在想要去吃饭，不知道他女朋友有没有时间奉陪。”

内海扣上安全带，把手机扔给汤川。“你来带路，把店家位置输入到导航地图里。”

出乎意料地，汤川把内海带到港区一家人气拉面店。还没到用餐高峰期，等候用餐的客人便已在店外排起长龙，汤川主动拉着内海加入到队尾。

汤川拿出手机看了一眼时间，“前段时间下班太晚，这里不是要等一个小时以上才能入座就是汤底沽清，所以一直没能吃得上。这次来得早，估计排半个小时左右就会有位置。”

内海疑惑地打量着汤川。“很难想象老师会把时间花在排队吃拉面上，怪不得草薙前辈说你去了一趟美国之后就变了。”

此时两人身后有一群高中生加入排队的行列，汤川长手一伸，拢住内海的肩往自己怀里靠了靠。突如其来的举动让内海不禁一阵瑟缩，随即又放松下来。

“大部分拉面的高汤使用骨头、猪背脂为主料长时间熬制，美味但高钠、高脂、高嘌呤，加上同样含钠且高麸质、高碳水的面条，实在不是一个健康的搭配。”说到这里，汤川话锋一转，“我之前因为这个原因很少吃拉面，但到了美国之后，却又莫名怀念那种味道，可能是因为味觉和嗅觉比视觉记忆更深刻的缘故。休息的时候，我偶尔会开车到与曼哈顿一河之隔的新泽西河畔小城买菜。那里有一家不小的日本超市，除了基本的日式食杂之外，还有几个熟食摊位。如果去的时候是中午，我会去拉面摊先吃碗豚骨拉面；要是傍晚去的话，我通常会去饭团摊位买上几个饭团回家当晚饭，那里的鲑鱼饭团做得还行，但比不上帝都附近那家，过两天等我从名古屋出差回来，我们一起去吃。”

第一次听汤川讲述他在美国生活的点滴，内海有点入神，同时也为汤川的邀约感到窃喜。虽然他只是语气平淡地提出一起去吃饭团，甚至没有定下具体的时间，但这到底是两人确定关系后的第一次有意识的约会，思见及此，内海不免有些雀跃。“好，我们找个时间一起去，我也好久没有去过了。”应该说自从他去了美国，她就再也没有光顾过帝都大学附近的小店。

边等边聊间，半个小时很快过去。内海和汤川挤在狭小的拉面吧台前享用分量十足的招牌叉烧拉面，店里人声鼎沸，席间两人没有多说话，只是专注于眼前的美食，却也独有一份默契。

饭后，两人在港区的彩虹大桥漫步。内海牵着汤川的手，一脸酒足饭饱的惬意。“老师果然好介绍，这家拉面真的超美味。要是不用排队的话，真想每个礼拜都来吃一次。”

汤川闻言摇了摇头，“好吃是好吃。但是别忘了我说过这可是高盐高脂高碳水组合。偶一为之还可以，长期这样吃可不行。我不年轻了，你好歹也要为我健康着想一下。”

停下脚步，内海仔细端详着汤川，蓦然踮起脚尖，出其不意地把汤川头上的一丝白发藏于黑发之下，再顺了顺他的鬓间。“老师一点也不显老，我不喜欢你老提年纪。”

汤川默然不语，把视线移至远处，华灯初上，彩虹大桥两岸的建筑亮起星星点点的光芒。“你还记得当初我是怎么发现石神爱上花冈靖子的吗？”

我和石神见面时，他对我说，你看起来总是那么年轻，真令人羡慕。我大吃一惊，石神不是一个会在意自己容貌的人。那时候我就发现，他恋爱了。第一次以朋友身份与汤川进行的谈话，内海薰记忆犹新。也是从那时开始，她意识到她的工作给他带来的伤害。

汤川沉浸在自己的思绪当中，没有在意内海的沉默。“石神刚开始服刑的时候曾经试图自杀，是你联络花冈靖子给他写信让他打消这个念头，你还帮助花冈的女儿振作起来，这些草薙都告诉我了。”

“老师有去探望过石神吗？”内海惴惴不安地问到。

“没有，我的拜访给双方带来的也许只会是痛苦。是我让他的努力毁于一旦，我不知道他是否愿意再见我，更不知道以什么立场去面对他。我联系了帝都大学数学系的教授，他定期会跟石神通信进行学术交流，希望数学研究和花冈的鼓励能够让他的心灵得到平静。”

忘却身处公众场合，内海薰环住汤川的腰，试图把自己的力量传递给他。察觉到内海情绪的波动，汤川右手落在她的后颈上，让她抬起头看着他。

“吃饭时我跟你提起过的那个日本超市，它后面就是哈德逊河。每次购物完毕，我都会到河边坐一会儿。人类大脑真的很神奇，明明眼前看到是河对岸的曼哈顿，可映入脑海的却是东京湾。”汤川遥望彩虹大桥外的茫茫海水。“当初去美国，一方面出于研究需要，另一方面是想换个环境，远离是非重新出发。然而真等到身处异国他乡，却发现地理距离并不能阻隔那份牵绊。有人的地方就会有是非对错，每个世界都有其运行的规律，就好像身为教授要承担更多研究以外的工作，身为社会一份子就要面对人情世故。规律如此，我只能尊重和接受。”

“所以老师是向现实妥协了吗？”

“与其说是向现实妥协，倒不如说是与这个世界和解了。”汤川有节奏地轻怕着薰的后背。“拜托以后请收起你的罪恶感和内疚感。只要我女朋友好好地不要闹情绪，我的生活就足够安逸了。”

“老师真的变了很多，我都快要不认识你呢。”内海退后半步审视着汤川，想要确定他所言非虚。

“现在后悔跟一个陌生人交往啦？”汤川问到。

“不后悔，只是需要多一点时间好好看清楚你。”

骤然间，汤川弯腰与内海近距离四目相对，彷如初识之时。“那你慢慢看，看多久都没问题。”


	7. Chapter 7

铃木的行车记录仪和警察内部的道路交通系统证实了他名下那台黑色轿车在案发之前两天离开东京前往山区，期间在该地区进行活动，一直到前天才返回。

“这样看来，铃木的嫌疑大大减低了。”草薙翻看着行车记录仪的轨迹。

“可我直觉觉得他怪怪的，回想他把车钥匙给我们时说的那段话，好像是早有预料一样。而且他在山区时候独自一人住在公司宿舍，没有时间证人可以证明他没有离开过。”

“他预料到我们对他有所怀疑也是情理中事。我跟当地警局联系过，铃木去的那个村落路途崎岖，如果自己没有车的话出入市区只能依靠固定的班车，每天最后一趟从市区入村的班车是晚上九点，最早的是早上八点，但17日上午七点半有村里农户证明铃木和他们在一起吃早饭。也就是说，如果依靠公共交通的话，铃木不可能在16日晚上六到十点间在东京作案后第二天七点半前出现在村里，除非他有同谋。”搜查小组的成员平野说到。

“又除非他能分身。”案件属地分局的一名年轻警员开玩笑。

草薙站起身，“好了，别往稀奇古怪上扯了，有一个能分身三井还不够啊？对了，现在三井估计也恢复得差不多，我们也该再找他谈一下。内海，你去跟他聊聊。我和平野走访一下受害人邻居和打工的超市找找线索。”

应三井的要求，内海在他公司楼下的户外休憩区与他见面。所谓的户外休憩区，其实就是两栋商用大楼之间一片绿化用地。三井是一个二十多岁的文弱男子，近视镜片后的眼睛写满了惊惶，他特意选择坐在灌木丛旁的长椅上，让茂密的植株成为长椅和公司大楼入口之间一道天然的屏障。“不好意思，我不想让这件事情影响到我的工作，希望能够在公司以外谈话。”

“我理解，发生这种事情一定给您的生活带来很大的困扰吧。”内海善解人意地回答。

“我的生活被完全颠覆了。”三井低声说道，他的手不自觉地揉搓着格子衬衫的下摆。“我到目前为止都不能相信这一切是真的，美奈，美奈她就这么倒在我眼前……”

“可以详细跟我说一下当时看到的情形吗？”

三井深呼吸一口气，“那天几号来着……17号，那天是周末，美奈上早班，我们约好晚上一起看电影。我晚上六点去她家接她，但怎么敲门都没有人应，打电话也没有人接。手机app上显示她已经超过一天没有在线，这不像是她的作风。我打电话到她打工的超市，她同事妙子太太说美奈当天旷工，这有点不妥，我打电话给房东拿钥匙，但房东回了老家。于是我撬开门，看到美奈，美奈她倒在地上，身体僵硬脸色发青，然后我跑出门报警了。”

“在你发现受害人到警方到达前的这段时间，你有没有接触过现场的东西或者受害人？”

“应该没有吧，我不记得了，当时我脑海一片空白。”三井甩甩头，一脸挫败地瘫倒在长椅上。

“你说联络过受害人的房东，但是他回老家了。你是问邻居要的联系方式吗？”内海在笔记本上对三井的供词进行整理记录。

“不是。几个月前美奈的手头比较紧，一时凑不出房租。当时我跟房东商量从我的账户上把当月租金转账给他，联系方式是当时美奈给我的。”

内海点点头，表示相信三井的说辞。“冒昧问一下，你经常到访受害人的家吗？”

“呃，怎么说呢，我们一年多前开始交往。我们约会通常都是在外面吃饭和看电影，有时候送她回家之后会进去坐坐打局游戏什么的，但很少在她家里久留，毕竟地方小，东西又多。”

“根据你此前提供的口供，在案发前一天，也就是16号下午你去横滨排队参加漫画签售，但中途改变主意。我可以问一下为什么吗？”

三井愣了一下，陷入思考。“我喜欢的漫画家新发行了一套限量版豪华漫画套装，当天晚上八点在横滨举行见面会和签售，我七点就到现场。排队的时候我想起美奈，她一直不满意我把钱花在漫画和电子产品上，说我应该把钱存下来，因为我现在还是跟父母兄妹住在一起，如果将来结婚的话肯定要考虑置业问题。”说到这里，三井清了清喉咙。“所以我想如果美奈知道我又一次把钱花在漫画上，她大概又会大发脾气。所以我就离开了签售现场，在附近漫无目的地逛了几圈之后就坐电车回家了。”

“在此期间除了你之前提到过的网友栗林广志之外，你还有没有见到其他的熟人。或者有没有发生一些特别的事情？”

三井茫然地摇摇头。

“请问你还记得你当时的穿着吗？”

三井抬头望天，像是极力回想着什么。“我每天都是随便抓上一件衣服套上就出门。不过我衣服大多都是我现在穿的这种格子衬衫配休闲西裤，当天我想也是差不多吧。”

“据你所知，受害人生前有哪些聊得来的好友？”

“没有，美奈看起来像是很爱玩的女生。但其实她非常乖也非常宅，除了约会之外她一般都会在家上网。”想起往事，三井脸上露出甜蜜的笑容。

内海从长椅上起身，“谢谢你的配合。”说罢状似无意地追问了一句。“请问你对受害人朋友铃木昌也先生的印象如何呢？”

“铃木是美奈的前男友，我在和美奈交往初期见过他一面。当时公寓租约更新，旧租约上有他的名字，续租时他过来签字除名，我们打过照面，他是那种很讨女生喜欢的男生。”三井一边站直身子一边回想着。

“很讨女生的喜欢的男生？” 内海疑惑地盯着三井。

“就是看起来很阳光，很体贴的样子。不过不要误会，我没有妒忌他或者什么的，美奈在跟我交往之前和他已经分手了。”三井低头看了看手表，“我想，我也该继续工作。老实说，发生这种事情，公司里的闲言闲语特别多，要是我不回去的话，又不知道会传出个什么来。”

内海微微一鞠躬，“抱歉，再一次感谢您的合作。”

三井叹了口气，摘下眼镜抹了抹双眼，转身走入公司大楼。


	8. Chapter 8

内海右手拿着一个食品袋走进位于分局的搜查本部，一名年轻的警员叫住了她。“内海前辈，这是总厅发来的传真。”内海道谢后把食品袋换到左手，右手接过传真纸边走边看。

“还没有吃饭吗？”较早前回到搜查本部的草薙指着内海的食品袋。

“嗯，刚在路上买了个三明治。”内海把食品袋放到座位上，把手上的传真递给草薙。“科搜研那边检查了受害人的手机，发现有多重密码保护而且数据被清除。”

“起码这证明了一点，凶手和受害人是认识的。”草薙把传真放到一边。

“而且他们近期很有可能曾经通信过。”内海补充到。 “组长在案发现场和超市发现什么新线索吗？”

草薙递了个眼色给平野，同时走向走廊的自动贩售机，平野打开笔记本。“我们走访了同一幢公寓的住客，楼栋总共有两层一共六户，受害人住二楼最里面的一户。除了此前提到过住在受害人楼下的五十岚先生在七点四十五分回家时注意到大楼前停着一辆从未见过的银色SUV外，受害人隔壁的上野太太表示当天晚上好像听到受害人家里传来重物落地的声音，当时大概在八点到八点半之间，后来她在临睡前的时候听到外面好像有脚步声，但不知道是受害人门前还是楼下传来的，当时大约是晚上十点半。”

草薙拿着三瓶乌龙茶走过来，把其中两瓶递给内海和平野。“根据受害人同事田中妙子表示，受害人16日和17日都应该上早班，可17日当天她没有出现，老板试过打电话找她不过没有人接。于是本应上晚班的田中被召回店里连上两个班，晚上大概六点左右田中在店里接到受害人男友三井的电话询问女友下落，这时候大家才意识到可能出事了。田中和其他同事还说，受害人平时比较孤僻，小息时也是喜欢独自一人在旁边玩手机。”

“这倒是和她在网上塑造的形象不太一样，她在社交网络里显得特别活跃也很阳光。”内海摸摸下巴说道。

“这不是很正常嘛，网上和现实总是有出入的。而且超市那里的员工大多是四十多岁的已婚妇女，跟身为二十代的受害人没什么话题可聊也不奇怪。对了，你跟三井的谈话进行得怎么样？”草薙拧开手上的乌龙茶。

内海复述了谈话的过程。

“他离开签售现场的理由虽然有点突兀，但也说得过去。”草薙在自己的笔记本上记录着要点。

“而且他说的话跟田中妙子的证词也对得上。” 平野表示赞同。

“我已经拿到板桥和横滨的摄像头画面，希望能够破解三井的不在场证据之谜。”

“好，你和分局的斋藤一起看，吃完三明治就开始吧。”

“是，组长！”

晚上九点，连续工作了若干小时的内海从座位上站起来，伸了个懒腰。两个小时前她已经让斋藤回家，偌大的分局现在除了值班部门以外就只有这一层还亮着灯。忽而觉得有点冷清，内海不自觉地摸出手机，打算给远在名古屋的教授大人打个电话。

“铃铃铃……”铃声抢先响起，内海瞄了眼来电显示，顺手在0.1秒内接通了电话。

“怎么接电话接那么快？”话筒传来低沉的嗓音。

“因为我有直觉你会给我打电话。”内海笑眯眯地回答。

“又是警察的直觉？”

“不是，是女朋友的直觉。”内海把电话夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，到茶水间给自己泡了杯速溶咖啡。

隐约听到水声和叮叮当当的背景声，汤川放下手中的笔，靠在椅背上。“你还在加班？”

“诶？你怎么知道？”内海停下手上的动作。

“因为我听到你在烧开水，你烧开水一般是为了冲泡含咖啡因的热饮。这个钟点你还打算摄取咖啡因，要么是为了醒酒消食，要么是为了提神加班，结合我对你的认识，我选第二个可能。”汤川平铺直叙地说出他的推理。

内海弯腰从茶水间的底层抽屉里拿出装咖啡的纸盒，从里面拿出一小袋咖啡。“假设正确，我还在局里。”

“是案子遇上什么困难吗？”

“没有。只不过你去了名古屋开会，我闲着也是闲着，倒不如利用这段时间寄情工作。好啦，说好不提案子，你跟基金会那边谈科研资金谈得怎么样？”内海把咖啡倒入杯中，徐徐斟满热水。

“不提你工作反倒提起我工作来。”汤川无奈地说。“我这边进展还算顺利，对方基本定下意向，具体细则还需进一步商定。估计我明天下午就能回东京，有时间的话我们去吃饭团。”

“好。”内海喝了一口速溶咖啡，唔，还是研究室那个牌子的好喝。

“不要加班加太晚。”

“好，我喝完这杯咖啡就回家。你也不要看文件看太晚。”

“我在休息，没有在看文件。”

“那么晚安。”

“晚安。”

放下电话，内海拿着咖啡回到座位上，重新投入到工作当中。

放下电话，汤川拿起笔，继续批阅桌上的文件。


	9. Chapter 9

“内海，你昨晚给我发短信说找到从摄像画面中找到线索，你是发现了什么吗？”甫进会议室，草薙便迫不及待地追问起最新进展。

内海从电脑中调出几个画面，投影在会议室的屏幕上。“这是横滨签售书店斜对面一个摄像头在案发当天下午七点十八分左右拍到的签售排队画面，稍微放大一下之后可以依稀认出站在队伍较前处的是栗林广志，此时他跟队伍后面一个背向镜头穿格子衬衫的人有眼神接触，这个穿格子衬衫的背影在七点二十六分的时候离开队伍朝远处走去。另外这是在电车站附近一个摄像头在八点十分时候拍到的画面，一个跟签售现场穿着完全一致的人影往电车站方向走去。”

“但这些画面也太模糊了吧，好些还拍不到正脸。”席间有人质疑。

没有理会质疑，内海继续展示着画面。“以下这些画面来自板桥这边。根据三井同事的说法，他们看到的三井穿着蓝白格子衣服和鸭舌帽，虽然酒店没有摄像头，但我以其为圆点排查了附近三个街区在这一时间里面的画面，最终从两个街口以外的两家银行、商业街旁的十字路口交通监控中筛查出符合该穿着的人及其同行女子，由此可以估算他们是从北往南穿过商业街到达旅店。昨天傍晚我和分局的斋藤走访了商业街，发现有一家贩卖电子产品的店铺安装有摄像头。跟老板协商拿到影像之后，我找到了该男子的影像对其作出了处理，虽然这些图像只是经过简单的清晰放大，但可以明显看出，该名蓝色格子衬衫的男子并不是三井。”

“但三井的两个同事在证词里面可是言之凿凿的说看到的那个男人是三井。”斋藤提出他的疑问。

“事实上，根据佐藤的证言，他是在渡边的示意之下看到该名男子，并且通过该男子的穿着认定那就是三井。所以他有可能并没有真正看到该男子的正面，只是大脑因为各种先入为主的印象产生了错觉，以前的案件里也曾经发生过类似的情况。”内海解释道。

“渡边和三井正为晋升而相互竞争，渡边的确有可能利用此事在公司对三井制造负面的舆论影响，所以他的证词的可信性还需斟酌。”草薙也发表他自己的看法。

“看来我们要跟三井的两位同事再谈谈了。”管理官间宫不知道何时出现在会议室门口。“内海现在毕竟还是总务部的人。草薙，这次你和平野两个人去一趟。”

草薙和内海交换了眼神，后者笑笑表示理解。 

对渡边和佐藤的进一步询问，证实了内海和草薙的猜测。

渡边和三井为了晋升名额而暗自较劲在部门里早已不是什么新闻，但在明面上大家都是保持着应有的职业操守。16日傍晚在去往联谊的路上，渡边看到一个着装类似三井的人和陌生女子走进旅店，便起了小心思，希望利用佐藤在公司散布三井的桃色绯闻，没想到却遇上了三井女友被害案，佐藤率先给警方打电话提供目击证词，势成骑虎的渡边只得继续在警方面前坚持自己的说法。

“难道他没有意识到这样的证词可能会给三井带了牢狱之灾的吗？”平野感叹道。

“他坚称自己不是有意误导佐藤和警方，但是恶念一旦产生，就只能以谎言收尾。”草薙转动手中的墨水笔。

“所以说人心难测，眼睛看到的未必就是真，幸好现在我们还可以借助科学技术来寻找物证。”内海想起即将归来的物理学家。“组长，今天晚上需要加班吗？”

草薙摇头笑着说，“你这个拼命三娘，昨天给我发短信告诉我有新线索时应该还在局里吧，将近半夜收到你的短信可把我吓了一跳。今天你就早点下班好好休息，明天我们再来讨论新的调查方向。”


	10. Chapter 10

踏入办公室，汤川一眼便看见端坐在沙发上看书的内海，一股暖流涌上他的心头，嘴角也压抑不住地往上翘。内海抬起头，正好与他相视一笑。

“Hi，我擅自从你书架上拿了本书来打发时间，希望你不要介意。”

汤川放下行李箱，走到内海身旁，弯下腰把书从她手中拿过来翻了翻。“《时间简史》？这是我给本科生布置的书目。”

“老师现在还在给本科生上基础课？”内海没想到大忙人汤川还能抽出时间为低年级学生授课。

“已经减少到每个礼拜一到两节，但是我还想坚持下去。研究工作虽然重要，但是普及物理、激发年轻人对理科的兴趣同样重要。”

“承前启后，老师的工作真的很有意义呢。对了，现在老师的课还有好多女学生争着上吗？”内海一副好奇宝宝的神情。

汤川自动忽略那个问题，向内海扬扬手中的书。“这书你都看懂了吗？要不要我给你讲解一下？”

“好像是看懂了，但是深入思考一下又好像不懂。不过不用劳烦您给我上补习课了。”内海打开身旁的纸袋。“快去洗手吧，我到饭团店买好了饭团，洗完手之后就可以开餐了。”

“好，那这本书你拿回去看，看不懂再来问我。”汤川把书交回给内海，脱下外套，挽起袖子到洗涤池前洗手。

洗完手，汤川随意地半靠在沙发上，接过内海递来的饭团。“你来的时候是池田小姐帮你开门的吧？”早前接到薰告知其提早下班的来电，考虑到下班高峰期的交通，汤川婉拒了她前往新干线车站接车的提议，改而让她买好饭团直接过来办公室等他，同时交代秘书池田帮她开门。

内海把饭团一一从袋子里拿出来。“是啊，你让我去行政办公室找她的嘛。池田秘书真是个赏心悦目的大美人。”

“是啊，你赶巧可以见识到她符合黄金比例的脸型。下个月她就辞职回老家结婚，之后将会是她弟弟接任成为我的秘书。”汤川边吃边回答。

“老师现在都有专属秘书了，那以后我见的话你是不是要事先跟你秘书预约啊？”咬了口饭团，内海薰开玩笑地说道。

“秘书只负责协助我处理日常行政事务，我和女朋友之间的交往属于私事，不属于她的职权范畴之内。”汤川看似一本正经地解释着，眼神里却有藏不住的笑意。

“每次听见老师说‘女朋友’三个字，感觉都怪怪的。”内海歪歪头看着汤川。

“我以为你接受了我‘以结婚为前提交往’的提议，我们就是相互恋爱的关系。‘女朋友’是对你这个身份的客观阐述，这是一个符合逻辑的称谓，有什么好奇怪的？”汤川一脸无辜地反问，“倒是你，身为我的女朋友，又从未正式成为我的学生，到现在还是人前人后喊我老师，偶尔还用上敬语，这样才奇怪吧？”

“是是是，我说不过你。”内海双手作投降状，她承认自己还没有作为“汤川学女朋友”的自觉，事实上自他表白那天之后，他们俩几乎没怎么单独见过面，各自忙碌的结果是大家只能通过手机联系，加上两人都过了年少轻狂的阶段，实在没有多少疯狂热恋的刺激感觉，更多的是相依相伴的安心。“叫了那么多年老师很难一下子改口，你总得要给我个时间适应。这样吧，人前我还是叫你老师，私底下我叫你汤川君怎么样？反正你有时也会喊我内海君。”

解决掉饭团，汤川从行李箱里拿出一盒从名古屋带回来的赤福饼，放到内海跟前。“我成年以后一般只有我的老师才会喊我汤川君。”

“那正好，可以让我过一把当老师的瘾。汤川君，你要是我学生的话，我一定给你一个D。”内海拈起一个赤福饼，模仿着汤川的口吻戏谑道。

汤川一把抓住内海的手，低头以迅雷不及掩耳之势把她手中的赤福饼吃掉后发出满足的怪笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈，实在有趣。”


	11. Chapter 11

草薙把本案的所有关系人在脑海中过一遍，尝试从中找出具有嫌疑或者动机的几位：前男友、现男友、前男友的现女友、同事、邻居……抑或还有其他未知的关系人？同事田中妙子表示，一般光顾超市的大多是主妇，偶尔也会有单身男士跟受害人搭讪，但受害人都会巧妙地回绝。但受害人模特兼职那边呢？会不会有关系密切的熟人？  
“平野，受害人的模特工作那边调查得怎么样？”草薙转过身问坐在他后方的下属平野。  
“受害人生前没有跟专门的经纪公司签约，所谓的模特兼职只是在网上平台接点零工，而且自从两个月前参加网上模特大赛败北之后就再也没有接过单。对了老大，我已经打电话通知受害人在熊本的家人前来东京办理相关事宜，据他们说受害人自从离开老家之后便很少跟他们联系，只是去年新年回去过一趟，他们对受害人在东京的人事也是一概不知。”  
“组长。”在角落使用电脑的内海薰举起手。“我这联系上受害人的一位网友，她和受害人的网上交流还挺密切的。不过在网上她不太相信我的身份，所以我约了她面谈。”  
“好的，要不要找人跟你一起去？”  
“不用了，我感觉对方是个有点胆小的女生，人高马大的男警员过去可能会吓到她。”内海抓起外套，跟草薙鞠了个躬之后快步离去。  
“内海前辈任何时候都是活力满满，我也要加把劲！”看着内海的背影，平野握拳给自己打气。  
看到下属一副满怀信心的样子，草薙忘记了多日来的疲惫，用力地拍拍平野的后背以示鼓励。

内海依约来到一家奶茶店，看着收银台前戴着粉红色发箍的店员，有点迟疑地确认道，“请问，你是Milk Tea爱丽丝吗？”  
女生微微一愣，随即作出噤声的动作。只见她跟另外一位店员交代两句后，便摘下围裙走出柜台，领着内海往离柜台最远的窗边位置走去。  
“被人在现实生活中喊网名，感觉有点怪怪的，你叫我小丽就可以了。”小丽顺了顺刘海，局促地说道。  
“失礼了。”内海连忙道歉，从外套内侧掏出证件。“我是警视厅的警员内海薰，这是我的证件。”  
“哎哎哎，不要这样打开，放在桌面就好。”小丽制止内海当众展示证件的动作。内海闻言把证件放在摊开放在桌面上，稍稍推向对方，小丽看了一眼，点点头。“好的，我相信你。不好意思我可能有点反应过度，但要是其他人看到我被警察问话，可能会惹来不必要的麻烦。”  
“不好意思给你添麻烦了，我来是想问你一下中居美奈的一些情况。”内海说明来意。  
“嗯，你网上私聊时说美奈去世了。你们该不会怀疑我吧？我和她没有见过面，只是大家平时会网聊而已。”小丽有点紧张。  
“请不用紧张，我这次来是想侧面从受害人的朋友处了解一下她的个人情况而已。”  
“我和美奈是一年前在网上认识的，一开始我是喜欢看她发布的好物测评，聊起来之后发现大家都是孤身一人在东京打拼，于是便成为好友。因为我同时兼着好几份工，她也有她的忙碌，所以一直没有见过面，但我们几乎每周都有通讯。”  
“请问她有没有向你透露她最近遇上什么特别的事情，或者与人结怨之类的呢？”内海打开笔记本。  
“两个月前她参加一个模特大赛，前五名可以和模特经纪公司签约，为此她很努力地备战，希望能够借着这个机会成为一名专业的模特。结果揭晓，她排在十名以外，这对她是一个很大的打击。考虑到年龄因素，她一直视这个比赛是她最后一个机会，她说如果只是差那么一两名，还可以安慰自己时运不济，但这个排名让她心灰意冷，打算放弃模特梦。”忆及故友，小丽口吻中带着和她年龄不相符的唏嘘。  
“那按照你的看法，她会不会因为这个原因产生轻生的念头？”  
“如果单单是这个原因，她不至于会想死，难道警方怀疑她是自杀的吗？”小丽皱皱眉头。  
内海摇摇头，身子微微前倾，盯着小丽。“你说‘如果单是这个原因’，难不成她还有其他的困扰？”  
小丽咬着嘴唇低下头，两只大拇指焦躁地交缠着。“这个关系到她个人隐私，我答应要保密的……好吧，我告诉你。除了参加模特大赛名落孙山以外，美奈的前男友订婚了，这令她的心情雪上加霜。”  
“前男友？你指的是铃木昌也？”内海追问到。  
“她没有提过那个男人的名字，只是说他们两个一起来东京，希望在这个城市落地生根。刚开始的时候，美奈工作面试频频碰壁，对方也找不到合适的职位，只能当派遣外加兼职才能勉强维持生计。虽然同居一室，但两个人经常见不到面，加上生活压力太大，所以他们经常冷战，于是美奈提出分手并且重新开始一段新恋情。新男友虽然有点不思上进，但对她百依百顺，后来美奈经济上慢慢缓了过来，前男友过得好像也很不错，所以她认为分手是一个正确的决定。但这次模特大赛的打击让美奈改变了原先的想法，她说现在男朋友虽然对她好，但是像个小孩子一样对未来完全没有规划，和他一起看不到将来。而且虽然她不停地自我催眠，但原来心里根本没有真正放下前男友。为此一个月前美奈找过前男友，希望和他复合，但是前男友却说他已经跟现在的女朋友订婚，等来年未婚妻回国之后就会正式结婚。当时美奈哭着跟我说她不甘心，为什么自己那么多年的努力到最后落得一场空。警官小姐，美奈不会真的因为这个自杀吧？”  
内海拍拍小丽的手，安慰道“我们一定会调查清楚的。谢谢你，你的证词对我们的工作有很大的帮助。”  
小丽红着眼睛深深地鞠了一躬。


	12. Chapter 12

“难得你主动约我出来喝酒，案子破了吗？”凝视杯中琥珀色的液体，汤川懒懒地问道。

与好友置身于熟悉的吧台前，各式上等佳酿若有似无地刺激着嗅觉、麻醉着神经，觥筹交错间，草薙感觉工作压力似乎暂时离他远去，就连汤川那个煞风景的问题也没有让他失去品酒的雅兴。

“未必一定要破案才能出来找你老兄喝酒，犯人是抓不完的，偶尔我也要休息一下。况且今天内海又找到了新的证人证词，有了这个切入口，说不定过两天这个案子就会水落石出了。”

“哦？什么证词？”汤川放下酒杯，侧身瞟了草薙一眼。

“我们原以为案中关系人会分身，但已经被内海证实了是一场乌龙，所以这个案子可跟物理没有什么关系，我不觉得你会感兴趣。”

“第一，你不是我，所以你的感觉未必就是正确，我也可能因为好奇或者无聊而对案件产生兴趣；第二，你说这个案子跟物理没有什么关系，这本身就是一个不合逻辑的说法。物理是自然科学中最基础的学科之一，与世间万物息息相关，况且这件案子尚待查明，你怎么就能一口咬定和物理没有关系呢？当然，如果是因为保密理由而不想说，我可以理解。”

草薙从玻璃皿中拿起一颗坚果扔向汤川，“好你个汤川，你明知道我不会用这个理由来推搪。”刻意压低声音，草薙把目前的调查进度简要地告知汤川。“……现在内海找到了受害人的朋友，发现她和前男友之间仍存在感情纠葛，所以我们接下来的调查方向会偏向她的前男友。”

看到汤川以类似弗莱明左手定则的手势托住脸颊，草薙就知道他的大脑正在进行大量的思考推算。良久，汤川放下手，长呼一口气。

“你的推论是？”草薙有点期待。

“完全没有头绪。”汤川耸耸肩。“不过如果我有时间去现场一趟的话，说不定会找到新的线索。”

“我说汤川，”草薙饶有兴致地打量着老友。“你是对案子感兴趣？还是对内海感兴趣啊？”

“我不明白你在说什么。”汤川再一次把注意力转移到杯中物之上。

“我真的看不透你俩，之前她故意疏远你，你让我帮你探问真相，可见你在意她；问出来结果发现她是为你着想，说明她在意你。然后呢？怎么你们两个好像就没有下文？你们现在到底进行到哪一步？”

汤川若无其事地摊开双手。“就你看到的那样。”

“天啊，那就还是原地踏步。”草薙右手扶额半遮眼，因而看不见汤川似笑非笑的玩味神情。


	13. Chapter 13

尽管有人证实受害人生前和前男友铃木发生过情感纠葛，但铃木的不在场证据同样具备说服力。一时间，搜查本部内出现了不同的声音。有人觉得应该立刻把铃木带回来讯问，有人则认为这样会打草惊蛇，更有人觉得虽然受害人想和铃木复合，但铃木已明言拒绝，所以并没有动机杀害她，凶手也许是另有其人。正当大家争辩得不可开交的时候，草薙站起来一锤定音。

“我们在这里空谈也是于事无补，今天一天大家可以自由发挥，各显神通，按照你们的思路去找线索，反正诸位也知道底线在哪里。明天大家把查到的资料拿出来，我们再来讨论下一步计划。”

正当搜查本部众人鱼贯而出之时，内海叫住了草薙。 “组长，我可以去案发现场看一下吗？”

草薙摇摇头，“你留守在搜查本部作后勤支援。”遂又低声解释道，“这是间宫管理官的意思。因为手续上你是从总务部借调过来，用的名义是支援科内的后勤工作，所以原则上是不能出现场，之前走访证人勉强也说得过去，但案发现场的调查工作还是留给其他刑警吧。”

内海咬咬唇，倔强地回答。“可我还是想跑一趟，我有直觉，我们之前一定是忽略了些什么。”

草薙抱臂沉吟片刻，随后叫来了分局的斋藤。“斋藤，你再去现场一趟，看看有没有什么漏掉的线索。”说完后，草薙转过身看着内海。“内海，你和斋藤一起去，就当是支援。如果发现什么的话，就让斋藤联系相关人员前去处理。”

斋藤是一个二十出头的新进警察，虎背熊腰搭上一张长不大的娃娃脸，甚是滑稽。对于草薙交代的任务，他显得有点忐忑，一路上不停小声嘟囔着。内海一边开车一边试着和他搭话。

“你之前去过案发现场吗？”

“嗯，接到报警之后去过一次，但那时候是一大批人，我只是跟在前辈们后面打下手。实不相瞒，我刚调到刑侦没多久，以前没有处理过这样的案子，组长让找新线索，我实在不知道从何下手。内海前辈，这次劳烦您多多帮忙，多多指教。”斋藤摸摸后脑勺，有点不好意思。

“那大家一起努力吧。”内海笑着应和。言谈间，车子在细雨中驶向案发现场。

这是板桥某地一处两层高的公寓楼，由于年久失修，楼体外墙有些破落，公寓上下共有六户人家。内海与斋藤走上楼梯，穿过半露天式的铁皮走廊，来到了位于二楼尽头的案发现场。

斋藤熟稔地跟看守现场的警员打招呼说明来意，对方朝二人鞠了一躬，小心翼翼地拿开现场封条让他们进去。进门后，内海率先环顾四周，这是一间八叠大小的单间，正中央摆着一张木制长方形茶几，上面放着一些零食和一个马克杯，地上的标记表明受害人伏尸在茶几一侧；再往里走，靠墙处是一张1.5米乘2米的床，除此之外再无其他大件家具。房间四处堆放着大小不一的塑料抽屉盒子，储存着各式杂物，现场虽然有点凌乱，但没有明显的搏斗痕迹。内海随手拉开大门右侧的一个推拉门，眼前出现了一个被划分成两个区块的狭小空间：一边是简易的卫生间，另一边原是厨房的地方则被当作储物间，洗手盆旁的灶台被一个木架子盖住，放上了微波炉和电热水壶，可以看出，受害人平时并不开火煮食。

内海和斋藤戴上手套，各自在房间内展开调查。

“杂物虽然不少，但是没有特别贵重的。”斋藤打开一个个储物盒细细查看。

“嗯，这里面很多小物件都是她做网上测评的商品，估计有不少是卖家半卖半送的。”内海翻出受害人放在床前的钱包。“钱包里的钱也没有丢失。” 继续检查着钱包内侧的卡夹，上面存放着受害人的日常用卡，还有她和男友三井的合照。内海感觉到Pasmo公交卡似乎比寻常的要厚，于是小心地把卡抽出来，连带出来的是一张覆膜照片，照片上受害人和前男友铃木紧紧相依，笑靥如花，可以看出这张照片已有些年头，但依然被精心地保存着。放下钱包，内海轻轻地叹了一口气。

示意斋藤为钱包进行拍照存档，内海转身走进厨卫空间，因为没有窗子的缘故，即使是在大白天，里面仍显得有点昏暗。打开墙上一盏小灯，内海开始对橱柜进行搜查，原本应该放置刀具碗筷的抽屉塞满了饰品和化妆品，甚至还有一块可折叠的立式梳妆镜，内海把物品拿到灯下细细辨认，发现化妆品多为中低档的少女品牌，大部分都已经使用过半；而首饰则以人造材料或者合成金属为主，最贵的应该只不过是一对奥地利品牌人造水晶耳环和一只纯银手镯，内海记得受害人曾经在个人网页上展示过，这些是男友三井送给她的情人节及生日礼物。

洗手盆下方的橱柜摆放着几个小型分类垃圾桶，内海从包里拿出一把镊子，翻看桶里的垃圾，忽然，她像是想到了什么，站起身走到角落的迷你冰箱前打开看了一眼，随即走到房间的茶几旁，查看了桌上的马克杯，只见马克杯底部残留着两指高的青汁，应该是受害人喝剩下的。

“内海前辈，你是觉得受害人是被下药或者下毒吗？但是法医报告说没有从尸体里验出药物成分，而且死前的确喝过青汁。”斋藤看着内海一连串动作猜测道。

内海摇摇头，反问道。“你在房间有没有发现其他用过的杯子？”

斋藤茫然地回答，“没有。除了这一个杯子之外，盒子里还有一条纸杯，但里面的杯子都是全新没有用过的。”

内海弯腰用从垃圾桶里夹出两个速溶咖啡的包装袋，向斋藤解释道。“这幢公寓的垃圾回收日是16号，一般人习惯在回收日前一天晚上或者当天一早到楼下收集点扔掉前几天的垃圾，也就是说这两个咖啡袋是15日夜晚之后才扔到房间的垃圾桶里。这款速溶咖啡用的咖啡豆是高度烘焙而且酸度非常高，加上垃圾里没有糖包，冰箱里也没有牛奶，不加糖奶一次冲两包喝的话非常难入口。另外，受害人的胃里也没有咖啡……”

“也就是说，受害人可能用这些咖啡来待客？”斋藤眼前一亮。

“这个可能不小，但也有可能是她自己15日晚上和16日早上分别喝了一杯，不过我根据我对她个人网页内容进行的分析，她不太像是喜欢喝咖啡尤其是黑咖啡的人。”

“等等！”斋藤灵光一闪，打开其中一个储物盒，捧出一个包装精美的盒子。“我一开始只当它是私人收藏，但说不定受害人用的是这套杯子待客。”

“这是熊本地区限定出售的细瓷纪念对杯，是受害人哥哥几年前送给她的生日礼物，我在她的博客上看她用过。”内海小心地把杯子逐一从盒子中取出，放在鼻下闻了闻。“这只杯子有洗洁精和咖啡残留的味道，至于另外这只……”内海仔细抚摸着杯体，感觉指尖有些许异样的黏糊，把手指放到电灯下面端详。“椰子油。”

“椰子油？”斋藤问道。

“这只杯子没有咖啡味也没有洗洁精味，但是杯底和杯子的一侧有椰子油和微量的粘性残留物。”

“受害人家里不开火而且也没有椰子油产品，为什么杯子会沾染上椰子油？”

“椰子油的油脂可以让不干胶失去粘性，能有效去除陶瓷上的价格标签而不伤害瓷器本身，铃木所在的有机食品公司主打产品之一就是椰子油，他们公司网站上登载的‘椰子油妙用101’就有提到这一点。换句话说，这很可能是一个新的杯子。”内海脱掉手套，从口袋里拿出手机检索着。“斋藤，麻烦你联系鉴识科再进行一次现场取证，看能不能从这个杯子上套取指纹。另外，如果这是杯子是新的话，那么旧杯子可能因为某种原因被凶手带走，又或者在争执中被不小心打碎，所以凶手才不得不买个新的杯子补回来，现场这里可能会遗留有旧杯子的碎片。我出去一下，留守现场等待鉴识课的任务就交给你了。”

“内海前辈，你去哪里？”

走到门口的内海回过头，脸上充满着希望和干劲。“这套对杯一般只在熊本地区出售，我刚刚上网查了一下，东京地区只有池袋的一家特色精品店有卖，我现在过去碰一下运气。这里就麻烦你了！”


	14. Chapter 14

精品店老板查询库存后证实，店铺16日当天曾经出售过一套同款套杯，但当值店员今天没有排班，内海只能请老板代为电话联系以进一步查询详情。等待的过程中，她有了新的发现。

“老板，请问您这个摄像头是一直开着的吗？”内海指着收银台上方一个隐蔽的摄像头。

“哦，是啊。因为店里有不少易碎贵重品，我又不总在这里守着，为了避免纠纷，我特意在收银台和大门口都安装了监控设备，视频每半个月自动覆盖保存一次。”老板放下手中的电话。“不好意思警官，我已经打了好几个电话，但生田一直都没有接，要不然你明天再来一趟？明天她上班。”

“先别说这个。”内海盯着摄像头。“请问您可以调出16日当天的监控记录吗？”

16日晚上9:23分，就在精品店开始准备打烊的时候，一个戴鸭舌帽的身影出现在门外，这个人小跑奔至正在柜台前理货的店员，向她咨询着什么，店员听完后从另一个柜台上取出套杯，对方接过后匆匆瞄了一眼便快步走到收银台前准备付账，整个过程都被摄像头忠实地记录下来，包括顾客的相貌。

此人正是受害人的前男友铃木昌也。

带着从店家处拷贝的监控，内海打算直接回搜查本部。在车前掏出钥匙时，她回想起当天拜访铃木的情形。电光火石间，仿佛悟到了什么，内海拉开车门坐到驾驶座上，顾不了脱下身上被雨沾湿的风衣，焦急地拿出手机打给草薙。

“组长，快去查查铃木昌也还有没有其他的常用车辆！”

留守在搜查本部的草薙接到内海的电话，警觉地坐直身子。“你是不是发现了什么？”

内海快速地向草薙汇报了今天的发现。“……你还记得我们那天去拜访铃木，他拿出车钥匙带我们去他车里取证。那把钥匙是单独一条的，钥匙圈上没有其他任何东西，如果他只有那台车的话，他不是应该把车钥匙和其他常用钥匙串在一起吗？所以我想，会不会他还有另外一台车，而他就是利用那台车在16日下午从山区回到东京作案。”

“我马上去查。”没有多余的话，草薙挂掉手机，立马着手调查。

再度来到铃木昌也的寓所楼下，汤川没有直接走进大堂，而是撑着雨伞在大厦附近寻找铃木那台黑色轿车的踪影。车还是停在原先路边的停车位上，汤川围着轿车踱步，试图从中挖掘蛛丝马迹。如果凶手真的是铃木昌也的话，那么破案关键就在于破解他的不在场证据，这台车就是重要的一环，但近来东京时有阵雨，雨水会不会已经把证据冲刷掉呢？汤川边观察边想。

“喂喂，你在干什么？”大厦管理员小跑着过来。

“哦，不好意思。我朋友开车快到了，我先帮他留意一下停车位。你知道，这附近因为下雨塞车，一旦开车开过了就很难掉头。”

也许是汤川的穿着谈吐打消了管理员的警戒心，他下意识地望了望路边，对汤川说道，“这条街长期停满车辆，很难找到空位。如果您是大厦住客的话，您的朋友可以停在大厦负一层停车场的临时停车位或者您个人的住客停车位上。如果不是的话，那他可能要停在两个街口以外的公共停车场。”

汤川眨了眨眼睛，微微点了点头。“哦，是这样啊，谢谢你。”

管理员笑了笑，转身走回大堂内。

“你是……汤川教授对吧？”

汤川转过头，看见铃木昌也穿着一身白色条纹衬衫搭配淡棕色卡其裤向他走来。“哦，你是……铃木先生？我们之前见过面对吧？”

“汤川老师是来找我的吗？不好意思，我正好要出门，”铃木昌也笑眯眯地说。

“哦，不是。我早前和一个朋友约在斜对面那家咖啡店见面。”汤川指了指上次草薙带他去过的咖啡店。“见完面本想着散步走回电车站，但结果却下起雨来，鞋子也被打湿了，正好遇上铃木先生要出门，不知道你能否载我去附近的电车站呢？”

铃木有点迟疑，但最终敌不过汤川彬彬有礼的笑容。“好吧，反正我也顺路。”

成功坐上黑色轿车，汤川自顾自地调整着副驾驶座让长腿有更多的伸展空间。“虽说在东京公共交通发达，但遇到恶劣天气的话还是自己有车更方便。铃木先生平时也是开车上下班的吗?”

“是啊，我是干销售的，经常带着货物样板拜访客户，所以一般都是开车出行。” 把车子驶出停车位，铃木昌也状似随意地问道。“对了，汤川教授也喜欢喝咖啡？”

“嗯，不过平时喝的多是速溶咖啡。但那家店的精选咖啡用的应该是有机曼特宁咖啡豆，喝起来也不错。”

铃木昌也像是有点讶异汤川的回答。“嗯，它家的咖啡豆是我们公司供的货，的确是有机曼特宁。”说完后，两人陷入沉默，只有车子吱吱呀呀的声音在空气中浮沉。

像是为了对抗无聊而冥想，汤川再次祭出弗莱明左手定则的经典手势。最终，他放下左手打破沉默。“我可以听一下收音机吗？”汤川指了指车子的中央显示屏。

“哦，当然可以。”铃木点点头，目光始终注视着前方。

汤川笨拙地操控着显示屏，按错了几次不得不返回主菜单之后，终于找到了媒体播放器的选项打开音乐电台，车厢内顿时流淌着优美的旋律。在乐声中，汤川悠闲地摆弄起手机。


	15. Chapter 15

搜查本部办公室内，草薙坐在桌子上一手抓住新鲜出炉的资料，一手拿着座机话筒跟内海通话。“你的推测是对的。除了那台黑色轿车，公司还给铃木配了一台工作用的银色SUV，因为注册在公司名下，所以我们一开始调查的时候遗漏了。”

“也就是说，铃木昌也完全可以事先把银色SUV开到山区的公司宿舍停好，再在案发前两天正常开着自己的黑色轿车往返山区出差，然后利用这段时间偷偷开银色SUV来回东京作案，最后等警察上门拜访，把黑色轿车的记录仪交出去之后再抽时间把银色SUV取回来。因为大家的注意力都在黑色轿车的道路交通系统记录以及行车记录上，所以很容易忽视他有第二台车的可能性。”

“我已经申请在道路交通系统里查找这辆银色SUV近期的交通记录作为旁证，鉴识科那边也开始对今天的取证进行检验分析。在结果出来之前，我会派人留意铃木的一举一动……你稍等一下。”短信提示音响起，草薙放下手中的资料，漫不经心地打开手机，惊讶地看到发信人居然是汤川，更让人惊讶的是他发来的内容。“汤川刚刚发信息给我，让我去查一下铃木是不是有另外一辆车子。”

“什么？”内海抓住方向盘的双手紧了紧，“汤川老师怎么会参与到案子的调查里？”

草薙一口气用最简短的语言将最新发现发送给汤川后，方才回过神来回答内海的问话。“我可是把你的话听进去了，没有找他协助查案。不过他自己提出对这件案子有点兴趣，说如果有机会到现场看看说不定会有新线索。内海，你刚刚把你的推论也告诉汤川了吧？”

“我没有，我从精品店出来后就只跟你联系过。”内海试着平复汹涌的心情。“你说他想到现场去看看，他指的是哪个现场？他现在是自己一个人在现场的吗？”

草薙意识到潜在的危险性，又捞起手机给汤川发了条短信追问，同时试着安抚电话另一头的下属。“你要对汤川有信心，他之前也试单独找嫌疑人问话，这不也好好的吗？”

“就是知道他有自作主张的前科所以才不放心。”内海小声地吐槽。“组长你现在不要挂线，我和你保持通话，你收到汤川老师的回复后马上告诉我，我去接他。”

“叫我组长却指挥起我来，好吧，你电话那头等着。”草薙把座机放到一边，径自忙起来。

话筒那头零星的背景杂音透过车内蓝牙免提传到内海的耳边，使她的心情更添一份忐忑。内海提醒自己要注意路况不要多想，也明白草薙说的不无道理，汤川是一个懂得自我保护的人，但是个人情感在此刻占了上风，不安情绪充斥着她的每一个毛孔。

大约过了五六分钟，草薙急切的声音从另一头传来。“内海，你还在吗？”

“我还在，汤川老师他还好吗？”内海急切地问到。

“汤川和铃木在一起，铃木刚刚发现了汤川在我和通信。”草薙说得极慢。

内海觉得自己的心脏忽然停止了跳动。

“他们现在在铃木的黑色轿车上，轿车正在行驶中。汤川把位置和行进路线发了给我，我转发给你。他最后一条短信说‘现在不方便打字，回聊别担心’，看起来没有即时的危险。”

“我马上过去。”

“好，我和平野在这边也出发过去。”

挂掉电话，内海眨掉眼角不自觉迸出的些许泪珠，稳了稳微微颤抖的双手，加速驶向前方。


	16. Chapter 16

给草薙发送完最后一条短信，汤川神色自若地把手机放回口袋。三分钟前他透过后视镜捕捉到铃木窥视的眼神，加上此刻对方急促的喘气声和紧绷的嘴唇，汤川肯定，铃木一定察觉到他猜出了真相。出乎意料地，铃木没有说什么，只是默默地开车。

大约过了五分钟，铃木终于开口。“汤川教授平时也会协助警方查案的吗？”

“很少，除非是案件本身引起我的兴趣。”汤川答道。

“哦？汤川教授对什么样的案件感兴趣？”

“我对凶手是谁不感兴趣，我关心的是如何利用科学的角度去论证一些看起来不可思议的犯罪手法。”汤川瞄了眼窗外掠过的电车站。

铃木沉浸在思考当中，无意识地继续驾车前行。“听起来汤川教授是一个信奉理性的人。”

“的确。”

“我也是。我一直认为，人必须要正确认识自我和世界，才能更好地生存下去。感情用事只会带来毁灭性的后果。可惜，男人来自火星，女人来自金星。你不可能用理性去说服一个感性至上的女人。”

“这个世界既有冲动行事的男人也不乏理性至上的女人，用性别来判断一个人理性与否，这样不符合逻辑。”汤川冷静地指出。

“也许吧。”铃木自嘲一笑。“但是我认识的恰恰是一个感性至上的女人。我来自九州，刚到东京时曾立下目标，要在这里闯出属于自己的一片天地。开始时日子艰难，找不到合适的工作，个人生活一团糟，原本甜蜜的感情变成了互相拖累的负能量。美奈提出分手时，我以为这是她冷静思考后作出的理性决定，坦白说我当时松了一口气。分手过程很平静，仅仅是我搬出公寓，大家重新做回普通朋友罢了。摆脱这段关系之后大家都过得很好，我找到了称心的工作和理想的结婚对象。没想到一个多月前美奈来找过我，她说当年提出分手其实只是一时意气，就算现在有了新男友她还是没办法忘掉我，希望能够和我重头来过。为了我的未来和事业，我不可能再次接受她的感情，我直接地告诉她我已经订婚，希望她能够冷静接受现实。她哭得很厉害，她说她爱我，爱是不能够冷静的。要是我不敢开口对我的未婚妻说，她会帮我开口，她不怕在网络上公开她的心情以及感情，她不在乎别人怎么看，因为她不能够失去我。汤川教授，你说要是遇上那么一个冲动行事而又感情用事的人，你怎么用理性去说服她？怎么可以让她不要毁掉你的生活呢？”

眼看着铃木越讲越激动，汤川无语地叹了口气。

此时，一辆熟悉的汽车迎面驶来，汤川瞅见内海微红的双眼和焦虑的神情，不由心下一动。铃木也看清了来者何人，他挫败地握紧方向盘仰天长叹，“与其眼看自己奋斗多年目标毁于一旦，倒不如现在就做一个了断。”说罢一扭方向盘，使汽车往右侧内海车子的方向加速撞去。

千钧一发之际，汤川抢过方向盘往左转，车子来了个急转弯，左侧直接撞上了路边的大树。


	17. Chapter 17

“汤川君是个大笨蛋！”汤川学没有想到，待两人独处的时候，内海薰第一句说的会是这句话。

真是不合逻辑。

昨天车祸发生之后，汤川成功地扒开安全气囊爬出车外，在内海的搀扶下坐到马路旁安全的地方，尔后赶来的草薙与平野逮捕了铃木。平野先行押送铃木回警局，草薙和内海等到交警接手现场后随救护车和汤川一起前往医院。初步检查得知汤川无大碍，草薙便在医院为汤川录了一份详细的口供，接着敦促内海一起回警局处理余下的事务。当内海终于得空独自前往医院探望汤川，已经是第二天下午的事情。

“很久没有听你说这句话，还真是怀念啊。”斜靠在床头的汤川放下手中的书本，抬头望向内海。

没有理会汤川的打趣，内海坐到床边低声说道。“我刚刚问过医生，他说你已经过了观察期，随时可以出院。”

“我知道。”

“我帮你收拾东西。”

汤川拽住内海手臂，阻止她起身的动作。“东西我已经收拾好了，就等你过来接我出院。”说罢指指身上已经换好的便服。

“……”

“怎么了？”汤川温柔地看向泫然欲泣的女警。

内海扁着嘴摇摇头。

“内海君？”

内海反手握住汤川的掌心。“为什么要抢方向盘？你明知道车子往左转的话副驾驶座会正面受到冲击，你很可能会受重伤，老师可是日本物理界的中流砥柱，怎么能如此鲁莽？”

“铃木的轿车是一个以安全性能为卖点的北欧汽车品牌，车型通过严苛的碰撞测试并且全方位配备安全气囊，以当时时速计算，他的车从理论上来说绝对足以经受该程度的左前碰撞，事实证明也是如此。但是如果他的车直接撞上你的车，你的车未必可以承受起那样的撞击。两害取其轻，所以我的举动非常合理，绝不能称为鲁莽。”汤川耐心地解释。

“你在千分之一秒的时间内就推算出结论？连公式都不用写？”内海薰皱皱鼻子。“怪人。”

汤川回握住她的手。他不会告诉她，在千钧一发之际，他的第一反应并不是衡量利弊，亦与力学定律毫无关系，他所想的只是怎么可以让她免受伤害。在薰的眼里，他的安好比什么都重要。而在他心中，她何尝不是比自身安危更宝贵的存在？早在多年前那个惊险的圣诞夜，汤川便有了这份认知。

不想让薰深究下去，汤川尝试转换话题。“铃木认罪了吗？”

“难得你也会关心嫌疑人的事情。铃木回到警局后倒是冷静了下来，他矢口否认杀害中居美奈，只是承认一个月前和她发生过争执。但我们把精品店的监控片段、银色SUV的道路交通系统记录、鉴识科再度取证时在洗手盆管道内发现的一小块杯子碎片放到他面前，他终于承认了犯罪事实。据他交代，十六日晚上他偷偷回到东京，戴着手套按照约定去找受害人，趁着受害人准备咖啡时把她勒毙。可他没预料到受害人会用具有纪念意义的限量版对杯去泡咖啡，更没有想到在挣扎的过程中其中一个杯子会磕到洗手盆而破裂。所以在确认受害人死亡后，他又急忙跑去买了同款杯子换回去，还特意用椰子油去掉新杯子上的不干胶标签，没想到却因此露出马脚。”

“唔……”汤川抚摸着内海的头发，静静地听着。

“老师是怎么猜到铃木有第二台车子？”案件讲解完毕，好奇宝宝开始发问。

“铃木居住的大厦有室内停车场，住户有专用停车位，但他却把黑色轿车停在路边的公共停车位上，这样有点不合常理；另外，那台黑色轿车在刹车时发出怪声且有不寻常抖动，造成这种现象的其中一个常见原因是刹车盘严重生锈，我借机翻看了铃木车子的电子保养记录，他的车子几个月前才做过保养，正常使用的情况下刹车盘照理说不会严重生锈，除非是因为长时间没有开车，铸铁刹车盘和刹车片缺乏摩擦，刹车盘上才会有锈迹积聚，可铃木说他一般都是开车出行，那么最大的可能性就是他有另一台车。然而我没想到你也猜到了这一点，这样看来我是做了无用功。”汤川轻笑道。

内海薰叹了一口气，凝视着汤川的眼睛。“老师，答应我不要再擅自查案了好吗？”

汤川顿时有点语塞，“对不起，我只是想帮忙。这次发生了车祸……上头一定给你压力了吧。”

薰的脸上意外地绽放出灿烂的笑容。“最重要的是汤川君平安无事，谁管间宫多多良他们怎么想，大不了我回总务部继续奋斗。唔，这样也不错，这样的话我们就可以只谈感情，不说案情。”说着给了汤川一个大大的拥抱，“走吧，该出院了，我送你回家。”

扶着汤川慢慢从床上站起身，内海的嘴角勾起一个诡异的弧度。“我问过医生，他说你除了梨状肌在车祸中受到轻度损伤之外，身体一切都好，后期只要进行一些简单的物理治疗就可以康复。草薙组长让我带瓶好酒来探望你，但我想你现在还是少喝酒为好，所以给你带了点其他的慰问品，你可以拿回家慢慢吃。”

“你带的该不会是……”汤川有种不好的预感。

内海打开放在一旁的购物袋，把袋子里的东西一一放到窗台前。

“P——each！”  
  



End file.
